I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of window coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a specialized window cover especially useful for automobile garage doors which typically have a row of windows across an upper portion of the garage door. This particular invention provides a window covering for such garage door windows which will give a visual effect to the outside of a window which has a specialized visual impact to a person observing the window.
II. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, there are many styles of window coverings known in the prior art. For instance, there are innumerable window shades which are used to cover window panes and to block out light, and to give an impression of a particular design when looking at the window shade from the exterior of a building. Further, there are many types of fabric window coverings which are normally viewed from the interior of a building. In addition, the prior art discloses a great many types of hardware for hanging both blinds and window shades.
Further, windows come in a great number of styles and configurations so that the visual impact to the exterior of a building can be quite varied depending upon the style of window utilized. For instance, windows are known to come in many shapes such as rectangular shapes, square shapes, arches, Palladian windows and other styles. In addition, it is quite well known to take a rectangular or square type window and add a design treatment thereto to give the look and feel of a more stylistic window. For instance, there are trims currently on the market manufactured by National Door Industries, Inc., under the trade name of STYLE CRAFT DESIGN TRIM. These types of products will give a rather plain looking window the design treatment of a rather stylistic window.
However, it is not known in the prior art to have a treatment system designed for the homeowner to utilize with automobile garage type doors which, when mounted to the interior of the door, will give the effect to the exterior of a very stylistic type design.